


Good Omens AU Danny Phantom

by ZiKyDoesThings



Category: Danny Phantom, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (sort of) mentioned wing gore, I'll add tags as I continue, Original Character(s), Other, original non binary character - Freeform, possible PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiKyDoesThings/pseuds/ZiKyDoesThings
Summary: Basically it's Good Omens, but Aziraphale and Crowley are replaced with my own OCs and the rest of the characters are replaced with Danny Phantom characters.
Relationships: Jazz Fenton/Valerie Gray, Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale: Victoria/Vikki  
> Crowley: Aroth/Alex/AJ  
> Gabriel: Walker  
> Beelzebub: Spectra  
> Lucifer/Satan: Paschar/Pariah Dark  
> Adam: Danny  
> Pepper: Sam  
> Brian/Wensleydale: Tucker  
> Warlock: Wes

When Heaven had given Victoria her flaming sword and told her to go down to Earth and protect The Almighty’s Garden Of Eden from the Fallen One their opposing side was sending, she’d never expected the Fallen One to go so far as to tempt Adam and Eve into eating an apple from the Forbidden Tree. Then again, she wasn’t really expecting The Almighty to cast Adam and Eve out from Eden for eating from that tree either.

Knowing what dangers waited for the two outside the Garden’s walls, she knew what she wanted to do.

“Wait just a moment!” She called to Adam and Eve.

“Here. Take my sword. You two will be needing it more than I do for the moment.” She said, handing the sword to Adam, showing him how to hold it in a way that it wouldn’t burn him while he was using it.

“Here’s something to keep it in when you’re not using it.” She said tying the sheath around his waits. “There’s dangerous animals out there and it’s bound to get cold at night, so you can use the sword to protect Eve and yourself with, along with using it as a fire to stay warm at night. Please try to not hurt yourself with it.”

“Thank you for this.” Adam told Victoria.

“There’s no need for you to thank me. I was given the job of protecting this garden and the two of you. Seeing as how I failed, this is my way of apologizing. Now, you might want to get out of here. This place won’t exist for much longer.”

“I’m not mad at you for failing your job. If anything, I’m glad that I decided to eat the apple after seeing a ferret do so first. At least now we’re able to understand if what we’re doing is good or bad.” Eve said before wrapping the red haired angel in a hug to show her thanks for giving them the sword.

‘What kind of Fallen One is able to turn into a ferret?’ Victoria thought, hiding her shock from the couple. She knew that most Fallen were only connected to animals that human kind would one day find creepy.

“You two should probably get going now so you can find some shelter from the storm coming.” Victoria said, giving the couple a sad smile as she watched them leave the garden. They may not blame her for them getting kicked out from Eden, but that didn’t mean she found it in her to forgive herself.

Bringing out her wings, wings that looked very similar to those of a falcon, and flew up to the top of the wall to watch as the two humans seemingly grew smaller as they walked farther and farther away from Eden.

“Well, that went down like a led balloon.” She heard a gravely voice say in an almost childlike, teasing manor, making her jump and turn around at just how close the speaker was. She had felt their breath on her ear.

She saw a Fallen One with torn, gray robes, brown eyes and black hair that was multiple levels of uneven, the ends of which appeared to have gotten caught on fire, as if they had only just recently fallen, whose head reached just above her shoulders. If they weren’t for the dark clothing, messy hair, and the fact that they were covered in dirt and ash, she could almost imagine them with white wings.

Victoria tried to see if the Fallen identified more with Adam or Eve, but quickly came to the conclusion that they were one that identified somewhere in between. They didn’t have their wings out, unlike Victoria who still had hers out. Either because they didn’t have any or because they just didn’t want them out at the moment, she didn’t know.

“What was that?” She asked, looking at the black haired Fallen One that had spoken to her. 

“I said that went down like a led balloon.” The black haired Fallen said, in a voice different than the first time, calm and almost nervous yet still sort of teasing, with an almost mischievous look on their face.

“I guess it did.” Victoria said. She knew what balloons were and how they worked, one of the Angels in Heaven had come up with them after all, and another had gone so far as to create one you could fill up with water that would burst as soon as it hit someone, although both were something the humans wouldn’t discover until a long while from then. Comparing Adam and Eve getting kicked out of Eden to a led balloon falling? That would be kind of accurate in a way. She tended to ignore the rumors that the same Angel who came up with the water balloons had become a Fallen after throwing some of said balloons at the wrong Angel.

“I didn’t mean to do it, you know.” The Fallen said. “Tempt them into eating the apple.”

“You’re the one that did that?!” Victoria asked, shocked. Looking over the Fallen, she guessed she would have an easy time imagining them turning into a ferret.

“Yes, but it was an accident! When I’d pulled that apple off the tree, I hadn’t realized that it was The Tree! When Hell told me to come here and cause some trouble, I was thinking of just pushing one of them into a stream or something else that wouldn’t have any terrible consequences, like them getting kicked out of the only place they’ve ever known as home. I know what that’s like, I remember my life in Heaven before I fell. I would never wish that on anyone else.” The Fallen said, making Victoria’s heart ache at just how upset they seemed.

“You know, I just so happened to talk to the couple as they were getting ready to leave. You know what Eve said?” Victoria asked.

“Something awful about me, I bet.”

“Not even close. She said that she’s glad she ate the apple. Her exact words were ‘I’m glad I decided to eat the apple after seeing a ferret do so first. At least now we’re able to understand if what we’re doing is good or bad’. If it makes you feel any better, I feel terrible about this whole thing happening too. I’m actually pretty worried about what will happen to me once I have to go back. My job was supposed to be stopping you from getting in.” Victoria said in a tone that hopefully made it clear to the Fallen One that she was sort of making fun of herself.

“Wait, you’re the one in charge of protecting Eden? Didn’t you have a flaming sword?!” The Fallen One said, a look of recognition clear on their face.

“Um… Well, the thing is… I didn’t exactly loose it.” Victoria said.

“Then what did happen to it?”

“I sort of… Well, I may or may not have given it away.” Victoria said, hiding her face behind her wavy red hair.

“Say what now?!” Victoria heard the Fallen One say. Pushing her hair out of her face, she saw an expression on the Fallen’s face that looked like a mix of shock, joy, and some other emotion that for some reason almost reminded her of how Adam and Eve look at each other for some reason.

“I gave it away! Do you want me to shout it so loud The Almighty hears me? Besides, the way I see it, I had to do it. It’s cold out there, especially at night when the sun isn’t there to help keep them warm. Not to mention the dangerous animals. And she’s pregnant!” Victoria said. She had sensed the small lifeform inside of Eve, but hadn’t said anything to the couple about it. She didn’t feel as if it was her place to say.

“No, it’s just that the Angels I remember seeing in Heaven, the ones I know are still there anyway, would never do something like that. You know, wouldn’t it be kind of funny if I did the good thing and you did the bad one? You know, me accidentally getting them to eat the apple and you giving up your sword.”

“Kind of, I guess.” Victoria said, seeing how it would be ironic if that really was what they’d done. “Who knows. After all, The Almighty’s plans are ineffable.”

“You say that as if I’m supposed to know what that word means.”

“It means that something is too great or extreme to be described in words alone.” She explained.

“I’m Victoria. What’s your name?” She asked the Fallen One.

“Aroth.” They said, cringing as some raindrops fell onto them.

“This better?” Victoria asked, holding one of her wings out to shelter Aroth from the rain.

“Yeah it is, thanks. What about you though?”

“I don’t mind it.” Victoria said, tilting her head back to feel the rain fall on her face.

~~~~~

Somehow, the Archangel Walker had heard about how she ‘allowed’ the Fallen One Hell sent to tempt Adam and Eve into eating from the Forbidden Tree. As punishment, she was told to make sure all the animals were led outside of Eden before it disappeared for good. Some of the animals gained an aggressive side since Adam and Eve were kicked out, and because of that she’s been bitten, scratched, growled, and hissed at on multiple occasions. Victoria was just glad that she was able to miracle away the injuries she got. If this is how the supposed tame animals acted, she feared what the wilder ones would be capable of.

She was just about to start leading a family of rabbits out when she heard some sobbing. Following the sound, she saw Aroth, wings out, trying to clean the dirt and ash off the skin of one of their hands in a stream. Taking one look at Aroth’s dull black wings, Victoria felt as if she would break down crying at the site. There were almost no feathers left, all of them seemingly burnt off or pulled out.

‘That’s probably why they didn’t have their wings out earlier.’ She thought, moving closer to the Fallen.

“Aroth? Would you like me to help?” She asked, startling the black haired being. “Sorry.”

“What are you doing here? I thought Heaven would have called you back by now.” Aroth asked, moving to wipe some tears from their face with their one clean hand.

“They did. I got sent back down to get all the animals out by myself as punishment for Adam and Eve eating the apple. I don’t care though, because at least I get to spend more time here before it’s destroyed for good.”

“They’re going to destroy this place?!” Aroth said, alarmed.

“Well, not exactly. The place is actually going to just be filled up with thorns, making it almost impossible for anything to actually survive here.”

“Well, if this place really is going to be like that soon, then I guess I would like your help. Do you think you could get my wings? I don’t think I’ll be able to clean them off myself.”

“Sure thing. I’ll try my best to be careful.” Victoria said, moving to sit behind Aroth. Realizing that she had nothing to clean the wings with other than her hands, Victoria tore off some of the fabric from the bottom of her robe knowing that if she were to miracle up a new piece of fabric it would draw greater attention to herself than if she were to return with her robe torn. After dipping the fabric in the cool water, she gently pressed it agains a burnt part of Aroth’s wings, earning her a hiss of pain from them.

“I’m sorry. I’m trying my best.” She said, pulling the cloth off of Aroth’s wings.

“No, it’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting you to touch there. They still hurt from when I fell, so the cold water felt good.” Aroth said, confirming Victoria’s suspicion that they had fallen not that long ago.

“Alright. I’m going to put it back, is that okay?” She asked, putting it back after getting a nod of confirmation.

“Thank you.” Aroth said, moving to clean their legs.

“Your welcome. Oh.” She said, taking a glance at Aroth’s legs. They were practically covered with scratches. “What happened?”

“Wings or legs?”

“Both, I guess.” She said, it coming out almost like a question. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“Some of my feathers got burnt off when I was thrown out. When I ended up in Hell, some of the other Fallen took one look at me and decided that I was weak, so they scratched up my legs and ripped out a bunch of my feathers.” They said sadly. “They hate me down there.”

“They hate me too. In Heaven, I mean. The other angels do, anyway.” Victoria said, getting an idea.

“And here I was thinking that Angels were compelled to love all living things. Then again, there probably wouldn’t be any Fallen if that were true.” Aroth said, wiping some of the dried blood off their legs.

“What if we just stayed down here?” She asked, dipping the cloth back into the water before moving to actually clean Aroth’s wings.

“What?” Aroth asked, confused.

“Neither of us are treated nicely in Heaven or Hell, so why don’t we just stay here on Earth unless we need to?” She didn’t want to go back up finding everything there plain, boring, and repetitive. Sadly, the most exciting thing that happened there was The War which ended up with the now ex-Archangel Paschar and his followers becoming Fallen Ones.

“That sounds like a plan that’s going to get us into trouble one day. Then again, I really don’t feel like going back.”

“So…?” Victoria asked, hopeful. She found that she actually likes spending time with Aroth and, as such, didn’t want to see them get hurt by the other Fallen again.

“I’m in. It’s probably for the best anyway. With neither of them being fond of us, I mean.” Aroth said, making Victoria smile.

“I’m glad. And, a bluejay?” She asked, seeing that Aroth’s wings weren’t actually pure black like she had previously thought. The feathers still remaining were just covered in dirt and ash. Cleaned up, they were blue with some black and white.

“What about a bluejay?”

“The coloring on your wings. They remind me of a bluejay.” She said, remembering what Adam had named the blue, black, and white bird.

“See?” She said, gesturing to said bird that just so happened to land on the branch of a nearby tree.

“Huh. I guess you’re right.” Aroth said.

By the time the two of them were done cleaning all the dirt and ash off Aroth’s skin – Victoria had helped Aroth with all the spots they couldn’t reach – along with the blood on their wings and legs, the sun had started to set.

“I better make sure the rest of the animals were able to find their way out.” Victoria said, standing up.

“I’ll help.” Aroth said.

~~~~~

As part of her punishment for Adam and Eve eating the apple, she had been told to seal up the wall by herself. As in, they wouldn’t send down any other Angels to help her. Aroth offered to help, saying that they were responsible for everything that happened to Adam and Eve too, along with wanting to pay her back for helping with their wings. At first, Victoria had refused the help, pointing out how she was told to do it alone.

“Did they really say that? Or did they just say that they wouldn’t send an Angel to help? If that’s what they said, then there’s nothing wrong with me helping you seal up the garden. Technically, I’m not considered an Angel anymore.” Aroth had countered, making Victoria realize that, yes, that was true, so she’d accepted.

When a light from Above shown down on the two of them after Victoria placed the last brick into the hole, she’d quickly pulled her wings out and turned her back to the wall, giving Aroth a place to avoid being seen. Something that the Fallen quickly realized.

“Victoria of Principalities, Guardian of the Eastern gate of Eden. What happened to the flaming sword I gave to you to help you protect the Garden of Eden?” She heard a voice say.

“Um… It’s around here somewhere. I’ll find it eventually, I’m sure of it.” She said.

“And what of the Fallen One hiding behind you?” The voice said, making Victoria feel as if all the warmth from her corporation had left.

“Yeah, about that...” She heard Aroth say, coming out from their hiding spot behind the red haired Angel.

“They agreed with me that it would probably be for the best if we stayed here on Earth unless we were called back to our respective places.” She said.

“And whose idea was that?” The voice asked.

“Mine. If you’re planning on punishing her for our decision, don’t. Put all the punishment on me. I’m the one that suggested we stay here.” Aroth said before Victoria had the chance to say anything herself. She was the only one to ever show any real kindness to them, ignoring the time Ember had chased off Spectra, which didn’t even really count due to the flame haired Fallen having orders to make sure they would be able to last long enough to go to Eden. Aroth would rather be damned a second time than see the Angel get into trouble with Heaven again.

“Alright. After all, it seems only fitting that Earth has an agent of Heaven and an agent of Hell.” The voice said before the light vanished.

I can’t believe that actually worked!” Victoria said, laughing out of relief, Aroth joining her laughter not long after.


	2. Noah's Ark/Sodom & Gamora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading this chapter, I feel the need to point something out.  
> I'm not going with the more common versions of the Bible people are used to hearing about. I'm going, for the most part, with the versions of these stories I grew up hearing. For me, that means being fully aware of The Book Of Enoch taking place and how it lead to the Great Flood. That also means that I grew up hearing how there are two different mountains, both very far away from each other, where people in search of Noah's Ark found what looked like possible resting spots for the Ark. I decided to take it as a sign that there were actually two Arks, not just the one. A fact that I used in this chapter.  
> Fortunately, I decided to NOT use the version of the two cities that I grew up hearing, seeing as how it's against LGBT+.

It had been one thousand six hundred and fifty six years since Eden. Since then Adam and Eve have had seven children, the oldest of which gotten himself labeled as an outcast after killing his brother while the rest of their children ended up having so many descendants that Humanity was now spread all across the planet. Aroth’s feathers have grown back and, like Victoria guessed they would, they look like Blue Jay wings.

It was 3000 BC when things started to change.

It was slow at first, but more Angels started to realize how beautiful Earth could be some day and, in some cases, some of them even fell in love with Humans. The Archangels, seeing Earth as nothing more than the place Armageddon will happen at some day, hated that.

Everything was great at first. The more Angels that decided to visit Earth and liked it, the more Victoria saw hope that there might not be an Armageddon some day, although she wasn’t a huge fan of how it gave her and Aroth less chances to meet up with each other.

Then, Angels and Humans started to have children together, something that was previously thought of lol as impossible. That’s when things went wrong.

When Heaven heard of how Angels and Humans were having children together, the Angels who fell in love with Humans were cast out. Their children? Well, that’s a whole other story all together. Some time later and the Angels against having relationships of any kind with Humans ended up creating the second War with the ones that had families, ending with the Angels that had families being cast out to become Fallen themselves.

The first war was because of questioning The Almighty’s plan, the second because of Angels loving Humans. The Angels who cast out the new Fallen Ones decided to curse the Humans

  
~~~~~

When Walker had called Victoria up to Heaven, saying that he needed to warn her of something, she’d left immediately. After asking Aroth if they’d been called down too. When they said no, she calmed down. Whatever it is they wanted from her couldn’t be too bad, right? Wrong.

The Almighty was going to make it rain on Earth and, unlike that day in Eden and all the other times after that, it wouldn’t stop until all of Earth was covered.

“Why are you so worried? This is great. All the sinners on that planes will be dying and our boss will be putting up a new creation in the sky once it’s all over!” Walker had said.

“Jerk.” Victoria said about Walker as she watched Noah and his family lead animals into the ark. Seven pairs clean, two pairs unclean.

“Hey, Vikki! You’re back!” She heard an oh-so familiar voice say as she felt someone wrap their arms around her neck, most likely having to jump up if it’s who she thinks it is.

“Are your feet dangling?” She asked, trying to look behind her.

“Nooo...” She heard Aroth lie.

“Yes they are. I can see them dangling like, two inches off the ground!” She said, barely managing to see Aroth’s feet from where they were behind her, looking over her left shoulder.

“Alright, now could you get off? You’re starting to choke me.” She said, turning her head to look at Aroth’s face over her right shoulder.

“Fine.” They said, letting go of Victoria’s neck.

“Did you-know who ever ask about the sword again?”

“Not since that day.” Victoria said. “By the way, why’d you call me Vikki?”

“Victoria’s a long name. Figured I’d shorten it. Why else?” Aroth said, gaining a chuckle from the Angel.

“What on Earth are they doing?” Aroth asked, looking at the ark. “Building a floating zoo?”

“Sort of.” She said. She’d been dreading telling Aroth, knowing that the Fallen One would probably end up doing something serious once they found out about the flood.

“Why do I get the feeling that something bad’s going to happen? That guilty look on your face isn’t helping either!” Aroth said, pointing at Victoria.

“There’s going to be a flood.” She blurted out, covering her face with her hair like she had the day they met.

“There’s been floods before, remember?”

“No. Not like this one. This one’s supposed to cover all of Earth.”

“So they’re building that boat to fit as many people and animals as they can, correct?” Aroth asked, hopeful.

“Just Noah, his family, and a few of each animal. Everyone else, well...”

“They’re going to drown everyone else?!” Aroth all but screamed in shock. Victoria looked around in a panic to make sure that no one else from either of their sides were there.

“The kids. They can’t kill the kids!” Aroth said, looking over to a group of kids playing not that far from them. A couple of them had small wings coming out of their backs.

“Unfortunately they can. Gabriel says that I should be glad about this though. The Almighty’s doing this because of how many people have turned to sin instead of Her. Then there’s what some of the Nephilim have been doing...” Victoria said. Some Nephilim, the name the Human-Angel children were given, tended to prefer eating Humans instead of animals and plants. Personally, Aroth thought that those ones were the product of the original Fallen and Humans, not Angels.

“This is crazy. This whole thing sounds like something my side would do, not yours.”

“Yes, well, on the bright side Almighty’s going to put up something new once it’s all over with called a rainbow. It’s supposed to be a promise to never drown Humanity to this extent again.”

“Bright side? There is no bright side to this!” Aroth growled out.

“Do you really think I don’t have something planned? There’s no way I’m letting Noah and his family be the only ones remaining.”

“What did you do?” Aroth asked.

“I’ll tell you in a bit. After we catch the runaway Unicorn.”

“What are you talking about? Wait, never mind. I see it. Bet you I’ll get it first!” Aroth said, climbing over the logs that were supposed to block people from getting too close to the Ark.

  
“Oh, we’ll see about that!” Victoria said, climbing over the logs too before chasing after the shorter being.

~~~~~

After they’d gotten the Unicorn back on track to entering Noah and his family’s Ark, laughing and teasing each other and even taking their wings out to fly once they were sure no humans would spot them, Victoria did tell Aroth her plan like she’d promised. As it turns out, after Victoria found out what Heaven was planning, she had found a way to miracle up a second Ark without Heaven noticing. She was planning on using it to grab up as many of the kids and parents as she could. After all, there was no way both the Angel and Fallen One would be able to take care of the kids by themselves. Secretly, Aroth promised themself that if there was a kid that none of the adults would be willing to take in, they would try to take care of that child themselves.

Victoria, having already loaded the Ark she’d made with plenty of food that should last for a while, had reassured Aroth that if they happened to run out of food at any point before the flood dried up, then she would be able to just miracle some more up.

During that time, Aroth noticed how fond Victoria was of kids, however she wasn’t very good with them. Victoria obviously cared about the kids, that much was obvious by her attempts to comfort and play with them. However out of the two of them, it was Aroth that was able to soothe their crying better and was able to convince the kids to play games that wouldn’t risk getting them hurt, even inventing new ones for them to play, unlike Victoria who more often than not would forget the human body’s limits and would let the kids play games that would sometimes end up with at least one of them getting hurt.

Needless to say that Aroth was far less worried for the children’s safety when they were able to leave the Ark than when they were inside and could easily find the Angel to play with them. Although, they were kind of glad of how a couple of the adults had mistaken them for an Angel too, even if their dark clothing should have been a giveaway that they weren’t. Not anymore at least.

‘ _Then again, it’s not my fault Walker can’t take a joke.’_ Aroth thought with a laugh, remembering what they did to get, quite literally, tossed out by the Archangel.

~~~~~

“Victoria of Principalities.” The red head heard a familiar voice say from behind her. It was almost impossible to forget the voice of some human that had managed to gain the trust of the Archangels so much that he’d been turned into an Angel himself.

“Hello, Vladimir. What brings you here?” She asked. Personally, she’d always found the guy to be creepy.

“I have a warning for you from Above. By sun down, all the living beings that are considered as Unholy will be turned into nothing but pillars of sulfur. If I were you, I’d finish up whatever it is you’re doing here and leave.” Vladimir told Victoria before choosing to go back to Heaven.

“All the Unholy.” Victoria whispered to herself. Seeing a blue streak in the sky, she watched as it landed on a nearby roof. Still in shock of what she’d just heard, she was aware that the blue thing reminded her of someone or something, but she couldn’t seem to remember what or who. Because of that, she decided to climb onto the roof and get a closer look at whatever had landed up there.

When she got up there, she spotted a bluejay that was currently in the middle of preening its wings, reminding her of how her and Aroth had ended up helping each other do the same with their own wings in the spots the two of them were unable to reach. Victoria always found it ridiculous but understandable at the same time of how the dark haired Fallen would always end up freaking out over fear of their feathers not growing back again. It was that thought that made Victoria realize just how serious the situation was for her.

If Vladimir really was telling the truth, then she saw no point in keeping her wings hidden like they were. Because of this, she figured it would be much easier to fly to the house Aroth was staying in at the other side of the city instead of attempting to walk or run there herself. She knew that Aroth wasn’t a huge fan of large crowds, but would go into one when necessary, which is how Victoria knew that her chances of finding Aroth at home was greater than not.

‘ _There!_ ’ Victoria thought, spotting Aroth’s home and landing near the door, not bothering with the fact that some humans might spot her.

“Aroth, we need to leave! _**Now**_!” She said, scaring the black haired Fallen into jumping a few feet away from the chair they had previously been sitting inather sudden arrival.

“Wait, what? Why do we need to leave?” Aroth asked after realizing that the intruder wasn’t anyone dangerous. Well, at least not to them.

“No time to explain. We need to get as far away from this city as we can. Now!” Victoria said, grabbing Aroth’s hand before dragging them out and flying off.

“You could have warned me we were going to fly!” Aroth yelled, making their wings appear so Victoria wouldn’t be dragging them the whole time. Even then, they were still somewhat finding themselves being dragged behind with Victoria being the faster flier of the two.

“Sorry about that, but we’re running low on time! It’s almost dark!” Victoriayelled as they landed on top of a sand dune far enough from the city that Victoria deemed they were safe. The city was still in view however.

“What does thathave to do with anything?!” Aroth asked, angry and confused at Victoria’s refusal to tell them anything. Next thing they knew, there was a fireball falling from the sky and Victoria laying on top of them, using herself as a shield against the bit of fire that had come their way from a fireball that had missed it’s target by a few miles.

“You knew that was going to happen and chose to save me? You chose to save me instead of flying off by yourself and getting as far away as possible?” Aroth Asked once Victoria moved off of them when the fireballs stopped coming.

“Come on now, you should know how I am by now. Do you really think I would even consider leaving you behind as an option for myself?” Victoria asked, brushing the sand off her arms.

“You’re an Angel and I’m a Fallen. We’re supposed to be enemies, so I guess there’s a part of me that thinks that.”

“You may be a Fallen, but something tells me that you didn’t get kicked out for taking part in the first War like the others. You’re too nice, from what I’ve seen.”

“I may be nicer that the others, but that doesn’t change why I was thrown out.” Aroth said, standing up and holding their hand out to Victoria as an offer to help her up..

“Which was? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Victoria asked, accepting the help.

“Walker was being a jerk and it made me furious, so I pelted him with water balloons! Made sure the water inside had multiple dyes too! He got so mad at me for humiliating him like that that he had the other Archangels toss me out.”

“Wait, that was you?! I heard about that! If it makes you feel any better, I would have done way worse if I were in your shoes like that.” Victoria said, laughing.

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“I would have dumped something sticky on top of him, then dumped a bunch of glitter on top of that!” Victoria said, making Aroth laugh.

“You know what. I should introduce water balloons and glitter to the humans some day.”

“I doubt you will.”

“Wanna bet?” Aroth asked.

“Yeah sure. If you do introduce water balloons at any point, then I have to be the one to start the very first water balloon fight between the humans.” Victoria said.

Needless to say that years from then, they remembered that deal and Victoria did end up being the first one to throw a water balloon on Earth. However, she never agreed that it would be at a human. The first living being to get hit by a water balloon on Earth wasAroth, who by that time had started going by Alex Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned in the first chapter how there was an angel in Heaven who came up with water balloons and was rumored to have gotten tossed out of Heaven after hitting the "wrong angel". This just confirms that the one who threw the water balloon was Aroth/Alex/AJ and the angel they threw it at was Walker (replacing Gabriel) who'd made the mistake of saying something to anger them. Aroth/Alex/AJ doesn't regret throwing it at him one bit.  
> My friend Dawn, who I've talked to about AJ and Vikki before, knows just how chaotic AJ can be at times so the water balloon incident was basically nothing compared to the future.  
> Dawn, if you see this, yes I'm planning on having two certain songs involved at some point. Chances are you know what those songs are. If you don't remember, I mentioned AJ having a pair of jeans with QR codes that send people to the YT link of those songs at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> Vikki and AJ (Victoria and Aroth in this chapter) are both human OCs I have for Danny Phantom in a rewrite of the cartoon I've been working on. Currently, I only have it up on my ff.net account, but I might move it here eventually.
> 
> Vikki, in the DP rewrite is the biological daughter of Spectra and Bertrand, who ended up getting adopted by Mr. Lancer after they died. She ended up becoming Casper High's Vice Principle.  
> AJ, who I still have yet to actually add into the rewrite, is basically the only janitor at Casper High who isn't scared off by the ghost fights. They end up becoming an unofficial member of Team Phantom when they start leaving medical kits and some food in the janitor closet the Trio ends up hiding in the most.  
> Both of them have worked together to pull pranks on the other staff members on April Fools. However, AJ was the one who basically Rick Roll the whole school with All Star.
> 
> I know that information isn't 100% necessary for this story, but I figured that I should share who they are outside of this AU.


End file.
